


You owe me a vase.

by satelliesziam



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Footage Camera, Teasing Toni, Veronica is speechless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: The deleted scene where Veronica checks the footage of last night’s actions in the speakeasy and eventually decides to confront Toni about it.





	You owe me a vase.

**Author's Note:**

> |: I’ve decided to write a little something about this since I saw everyone writing about how Veronica sees Cheryl and Toni doing it whilst she checks the footage of last night. There might be some new and different things added by me. Enjoy!

When Veronica decided to open the speakeasy earlier than usual, she did it with one purpose: Since there was a gambling party last night, she could never trust anyone who came inside. All of the people playing and gambling in here were dangerous men, most of them in the mafia, others involved with drug trafficking and it was a normal drill of her to check the cameras Reggie installed in not a while ago.  
  
Security purposes and all.  
  
Since the day the cameras were installed, she’d check on them once in a while to see if someone was being overly touchy or suspicious. She could not afford herself to lose money at all, especially not in the current state of her owning money to Gladys Jones and especially to her father.  
  
When she sat in the small chair at and her brown warm eyes glanced at the already turned on computers, she’d scroll throughout the new footages of last night. Nothing seemed unusual. Everyone were having their fun, she could see herself being on the stage with Toni at one point. All of them had fun. And then she saw Cheryl walk down the stairs, dressed as if she was ready to take over the speakeasy.  
  
Typical Blossom.  
  
Veronica sighed heavily and decided to scroll more but as she was preparing to do that, she saw Cheryl’s face. How she would look around as if she was studying each corner of the bar. Well, that was suspicious. The Blossom made that kind of a look that reminded Veronica of typical thieves, studying the territory first before they attack.  
  
Of course, she kept scrolling throughout the entire night and reached the point where the speakeasy was closed. Of course, Veronica trusted Toni enough to let her stay a little more in and then lock the doors and head home. But what she saw next made her gasp.  
  
A dark figure was slowly sneaking into the bar and headed right toward the safe where Veronica was keeping all the money in.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Her eyes widened as she immediately whipped her had around to look at the safe and it didn’t look as if it was broken or robbed. Of course, the Lodge girl decided to make sure that everything was there and a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she found the money she has been collecting for the past week. One part was for Gladys and other for her father, Hiram.  
  
But. . . if someone had come to rob her, then. . . what was the point if they didn’t took anything? And where was Toni? This happened at least thirty minutes after Veronica closed the speakeasy and Toni had alerted her before head that she’d stay at least for an hour more.   
  
She had to watch the rest of the footage in order to find out. So she secured the safe again and rose up on her feet. On her way to the small room the computers were located in, she tripped in something. Looking down, the brunette noticed a vase broken in pieces and the table cloth on one of the tables being uneven. Her eyes narrowed.   
  
A fight, perhaps?   
  
When she finally cleaned around a bit, Veronica sat back down and kept scrolling.  She remained frozen upon seeing that ‘robber’ was none other than Cheryl Blossom.   
  
“Dammit, Cheryl. “ Veronica whispered under her breath as she kept scrolling more, the figures on the screen were fast enough so the Lodge girl could easily see what was happening after that. She could see that the girls spoke about something as their expressions were not that easy to read, she could see Cheryl approaching Toni and that was where things escalated.  
  
“Oh my god. . . “ Veronica’s eyes widened as her lips parted. She stilled the footage when both of the girls were undressing and kissing as if their life depended on it.   
  
Veronica remained quiet for some time, watching in pure shock and then she decided to stop it when Toni blindfolded Cheryl.   
  
**That was enough,** Veronica thought to herself and turned off the computers, her cheeks burning bright red from the scene in front of her. She saw only their foreplay and had no desire to watch the rest because, first she didn’t want to invade their privacy, and second- what the hell? So that’s why one of the tables was in such condition.  
  
They did it on one of the damn tables.   
  
The brunette took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She had to confront Toni about it sooner or later, and rather tease the pink-haired girl for a bit.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Later that night, when the speakeasy was open and people were just starting to come and order drinks, Veronica called Toni at the same room the computers were in.  
  
“What’s the switch?” Toni asked once coming inside, crossing her arms against her chest. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Well, I just wanted to ask you if you had **fun** last night? “ Veronica smiled innocently at the girl in front of her. Of course, Toni had no clue that there were cameras installed and that Veronica saw their little ‘rendezvous’ actions through the computers.  
  
“Well, yes, of course. It was fun singing and being on the stage. “ the girl spoke calmly, furrowing her eyebrows slightly because judging by Veronica’s face, it was more than just a question.   
  
“Oh, I bet you did. “ the Lodge girl smirked and tilted her head to the side.  
  
“I don’t understand . . . what’s this all about?” Toni asked finally, a little confused as of to what was happening.   
  
“Well, you see. . . I forgot to tell you that but- Reggie installed cameras all around the speakeasy for security purposes and- “  
  
“Oh my god!” Toni yelled loudly, her cheeks seemingly red and flaming because she had realized why Veronica called her here.  
  
The Lodge girl started laughing at that, Toni’s face was priceless. Wide eyes, lips parted, cheeks red. It was like as if the pink-haired girl froze.  
  
**“You also owe me a new vase. “**


End file.
